Mistakes Made By An Angel
by Lulu-Mot
Summary: P.J. Steves takes fault for a misfortunate happening which causes her to end up in Camp Green Lake, where her uncle, Mr Sir, is in charge of her. For the next few months she is gonna be getting down and dirty with the boys.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Holes' characters. I only own P.J. Steves, my OC**

**OC Character:**

**Name: Peyton Jane Steves**

**Nickname: "P.J." or "Steves"**

**Hair: Long, straight, dark brunette hair**

**Eyes: Hazel **

**History: She is an only child in a run down family who is strictly faithful to their catholic religion. P.J.'s friend, Jacey, got herself into deep shit and can be faced with another sentence to jail. So P.J. steps in and takes the blame for her friend's mistake. She is sent to Camp Green Lake to her Uncle, Mr. Sir, so that she can be punished and be excused from actually going to the slammers.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**OC's POV**

I tell you, we are here on Earth to fart around, and don't let anybody tell you different. My parents had it rough since they lived together since they were teens and got kicked out by their parents. I never did meet either of my grandparents but then again they wanted nothing to do with me or my parents so screw 'em.

I was in part time high school and I had a part time job, working with my mother at a Laundromat. I'm not very fond of the people who work there but the pay check puts food on the table, as my parent's always say. Eventually, I got the hang of using all the items at the Laundromat, but what got me sent to the clinic was when I burned off half my skin on my right hand, when ironing a blouse one day. It was pure stupidity, but I reacted too slowly and it caused me to be in bandages for as long as I could remember.

My parents' are strict catholic Irish/German folks who are anal when it comes to religious matters. I love their dedication to religion. I wish I cared about it as much as them. But one thing that takes me away from religion is the abstinence part. I've had my share of boyfriends and each one has their own story but I never went as far as to get knocked up. My parents said I'm supposed to wait until I'm married, which I think is unfair since they got pregnant before they were in matrimonial bonds.

-----------

The bus ride to Camp Green Lake was a long one. I had to take two planes just to get there too, not very fun. In my angry state, I decided to sit all the way in the back of the bus to block out everyone. I rested my head on the window and watched as the deserted plain just kept stretching out. I was sweating bullets; half from the heat and then half from being nervous as hell.

I couldn't believe in the mess I got myself into. I never wanted to remember the horrible lie that I did to cover up for my friend. Because of her, now I ended up being stuck in this dump, but at least she's not in jail again.

Once the bus stopped, I looked at the man who sitting at the front of the bus. He stood up and motioned me to walk over to him. I grabbed my tote bag and dragged my feet over to him. As I climbed out of the bus I saw a group of boys staring at me, not one girl in this whole joint. The sun was burning hot and I could feel my skin beginning to sweat even more.

"Dude, that's a chick!" I heard one boy's shout. That's when my hope of any girls actually being here was gone. I followed the man who was walking towards a cabin, not too far ahead. I looked around and saw a few tents, a few buildings, and two trees beside the cabin. That was the only sign of plant life around.

The man knocked on the door and then opened it, allowing me to enter. It was a dark room with little light. The cool breeze from the air conditioner felt so good that I thought I was about to have an orgasm from the nice sensation.

"Well, hello Peyton Jane" I heard a voice say from the middle of the room. I squinted my eyes and then saw the figure, "Oh, hello Uncle Marion" He was sitting on a desk that was placed in front of whole bunch of shelves.

"I can't believe the terrible grief you brought upon your parents. You just had to go and screw around and make their lives even shittier, didn't you?" Uncle Marion spat. I looked down at the floor, my eyes getting watery.

He got up from the desk and approached me. I was scared shitless. I wouldn't be surprised if he did smack me across the face to discipline me. I held onto my tote bag tightly and shut my eyes with my head hanging low. I felt my uncle's breath and I knew he was standing right in front of me, I opened one eye and saw him staring straight at me.

"You are going to be working here. Digging holes with the rest of the boys, and that will be your punishment. It builds character" Uncle Marion said, as he grabbed a handful of sunflower seeds. "And you are not to go fiddly diddly with those good for nothing boys. That's what got you into this mess in the first pl—"

"Please, Uncle Marion, let's not talk about it" I interrupted.

Uncle Marion cleared his throat and then walked me over to another room where there were stacks of orange jumpsuits, boots, and other knick knacks like that.

Uncle Marion grabbed a jumpsuit and threw a small size at me, "One set of clothing is for working and the other is for relaxation. Every three days one set of clothing will be washed. You will dig one hole every day, even on Saturdays and Sundays. Every hole has to be five feet deep and five feet across. Your shovel will be your measuring stick." Uncle Marion explained.

He then walked outside, and I followed, "Breakfast is at 4:30am so that you can work before the sun is out." Then he stopped, and looked at me straight in the eyes, "and if you try to run away, no one is stopping you. The only water supply for miles is right here. Beyond this place there is just more desert." He said, rather warningly.

I gulped and then shook my head, "Don't worry, I don't have any plans on escaping anytime soon." I exclaimed. My uncle grunted and muttered, "Good" and then continued walking. "Since you are the only girl at this camp, you leave me no choice but to make you sleep on the floor next to my bed." My uncle said. I stopped walking and sighed, "_Great…he snores at night_…"

--------------

After unpacking I changed into my orange jumpsuit and boots. I tried to make it as fashionable as I could but the outfit was hopeless. Thankfully, my uncle gave me some alone time so I could do what I please until the next day. I walked into the Wreck room. Once I stepped foot in the room, every boys' eyes fell on me. I felt my hands tremble and my face get hot. When people stare at me I get nervous and uneasy, so I began to walk towards an empty seat.

"So what's your name Doll Face?" a boy around 18 said, as he sat on the arm of my chair.

I looked at him but before I could answer two boys approached me and pushed the guy away, "Leave her alone" the white boy snapped.

"Yeah, she doesn't need to be dealing with the likes of you on her first day" the black boy with glasses, exclaimed.

The older boy growled and was about to make a move on the two boys, except three other boys now surrounded him. A white boy with crazy dirty blonde hair, a black boy who was rather stout, and another boy who was Hispanic looking, all glared at the 18 year old. But what really cooled off the 18 year old was when a man from behind the pool table cleared his throat and stared down the boy.

The 18 year old grunted and then walked away. "Thanks for that, mom" the big black boy exclaimed.

"So what brings you around here?" the black boy with glasses asked.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Shit happens"

"I like her already" the white boy with short brown hair smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

I looked at all of them and smiled, "P.J. Steves"

* * *

**R& R**


End file.
